


I Cant Swim/Are You A Zombie?

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, but he comes back to life, but he comes back to life., izaya dies, shizuo dies too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: “I-i-told you. I c-can't swim.” Izaya said. He wrapped his arms around his legs.”Does this mean you're a zombie now?” Izaya asked. Shizuo smiled at him. “Yeah.”





	I Cant Swim/Are You A Zombie?

**Author's Note:**

> this is two ideas i had mushed together cos they were too short alone  
> so the beginning is based off of a comic i saw. the rest is all Nerdy!

Izaya looked over the edge of the building. “Hey how ya hanging shizu-chan?” Shizuo gripped the edge tighter, trying not to slip. “Hahaha, funny. Help me up flea.” Shizuo said, feeling his grip weaken. Izaya shrugged. He looked down past Shizuo. “Wow, you could still live if you fell. See that water? You could an there and live. But miss just a tinsy bit and you would land on the concrete. Like.” than izaya looked at Shizuo and pinched his fingers together. “Squish. Squish.” he said. 

 

Shizuo slipped and as a reflex grabbed Izaya’s leg, dragging him down a bit. Izaya gasped and grabbed the roof gate. He hugged it, holding both he and shizuo up. Izaya closed his eyes tight and held onto the gate for dear life.

 

“Don't let go.” Shizuo said. “No shit!” Izaya yelled. “I-i can’t swim.” he whspered. Shizuo looked up. “Wha--?” before either of them cold say anything, the gate broke underneath the pressure of the two men’s weight.

 

They fell an izaya clung to shizuo as tight as he cold. They hit the water.

 

Shizuo swam up, realizing Izaya wasn't attached anymore. He found he floating on his back and brought them both onto the ground. Shizuo shook his head to dry his hair as he laid Izaya on his back.

 

(Spongebob narrator: it was than Shizuo noticed something)

 

_ He’s not breathing?!?! _ Shizuo thought. He bent down and put his head against his chest. He gasped as he back away. “What should i do?” he said aloud. 

 

Suddenly Izaya coughed,water spilling out of his mouth (Author intervene: bleh! *Sticks out tongue*). He coughed again and sat up, hugging his shoulders. “I-i-told you. I c-can't swim.” Izaya said. He wrapped his arms around his legs. 

 

“I-you-you were dead.” Shizuo said. Izaya looked up. “What?” Izaya asked. “You, you weren’t breathing. I didn’t know what to do.” Izaya smiled.

 

Then he started laughing. He looked  up after laughing. “You-hah-if you had tried CPR you would have killed me you know.” Izaya said. “You’d push on my chest to push the water out but, squish.” he squeezed his fingers again. “That's my heart. Squish squish.” 

 

Shizuo picked him up by the throat and slammed him against a wall. Izaya smiled. “Do it.” he said. Shizuo looked at him. “What?” he asked. 

 

Izaya grabbed his hand, “Do it. But not there,” he moved Shizuo’s hand to his chest. “Here, where my heart is. Squish.” Izaya smiled. Shizuo dropped him and Izaya frowned. 

 

“What's the matter Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked. Shizuo leaned forward. “Nothing.” he stood up. “Well, let's hope i don't kill you by throwing you into water. Because you never know.” shizuo said.

 

Izaya jumped up, terror on his face. “Don't” he said. Shizuo smiled and picked him up. “Don't worry my darling.” Shizuo said, and swung him over his shoulder like a potato sack. “Hey!” Izaya yelled. Shizuo laughed. He lowered Izaya to the water. Izaya looked at him in fear, the best he cold as he was lowered. When shizuo let go, Izaya gripped his feet. Shizuo smiled as he helped Izaya back out of the water. “Maybe i can teach you one day.” Shizuo said, lightning a cigarette and walking away.

 

~“One day.”~

 

Izaya said those words a few times as he stood up. He walked up to join the forming line, being the last one in line, tears in his eyes. He looked down at his black shirt and pants. He wasn't wearing his jacket today. A slow tear fell down his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Shinra. Shinra forced a smile.

 

“It’s ok, Izaya. It wasn't his fault.” Shinra said brightly. Izaya hated him. How could he be so happy at a time like this? 

 

_ It is his fault _ , Izaya thought. The line moved up so it was Izaya’s turn. He walked up on the podium and looked down. “I won't forgive you.” Izaya said. He knelt down. “I am never gonna forgive you for this. You thought you were so powerful, nothing cold hurt you. You’d never be outmatched in a fight. But, never underestimate your opponent. I’m never going to forgive you.” Izaya dropped the flowers before the podium. 

 

He stood up and looked down at the coffin. At Shizuo’s dead face. It was all scarred an beaten up, Izaya had told the makeup people to do nothing to the corpse. He wanted everyone to see what had happened. Who the real monster was. Shizuo’s face had been so messed that only Izaya could really tell it was him. Izaya leaned over to look at Shizuo’s face. A tear fell from his eyes and onto his face. Izaya closed his eye and leaned his head on the edge, wrapping his arms around his head.

 

“I'm never gonna forgive you, for this.” Izaya said, crying. Suddenly he heard a groan. Izaya’s head shot up. His eyes widened. “Shizuo. You--you’re alive?” Shizuo looked at him, than at himself. “I, i am?” Shizuo said. "you broke my heart. squish" Izaya said. Shizuo smiled. "Guess w-we both died, huh?" he said 

 

Izaya hugged him. “Don't go, please stay.” Shizuo hugged him back. “I don't get why i'm---alive. The guy he- he threw me off a cliff. How-” Izaya looked up. “Who was it? Who threw you off the cliff?” Izaya asked. 

 

Shizuo smiled. “I don't remember. Bring me to Shinra, he’ll help.” Shizuo stepped out of the coffin. 

 

Izaya smiled as shizuo leaned on him. They walked to Shinra’s house, Shizuo depending on Izaya for support. ”Does this mean you're a zombie now?” Izaya asked. Shizuo smiled at him. “Yeah.”  he looked at Izaya. "We both are." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!


End file.
